


In the Air

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [21]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, also they are on a plane, domestic AU, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure this is safe?” Wash asked Tucker as he looked out the window of the small plane meant to take them to see their new son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Air

“Are you sure this is safe?” Wash asked Tucker as he looked out the window of the small plane meant to take them to see their new son. 

“Aww, Is Wash scared?” Tucker laughed. He had been on many a plane before, but this was Wash’s first time. 

“That physics will all the sudden decide to actually start working and this claustrophobic tin can of death will fall out of the sky? Yes,” Wash deadpanned, making Tucker laugh even more. 

“Physics is working, physics is what keeps this ‘claustrophobic tin can of death’ in the air. Listen,” Tucker smiled fondly at Wash, “The wings on the plane are designed to make the air move faster over the top of it than underneath the wings, this creates a lower pressure on the top of the wing than underneath. You know what that means, right?”

Wash rolled his eyes and said, “It means the air is pushing up on the wings of the plane more than it is on the top-”

“Which creates lift and ensures that the plane stays in the air until the pilot changes the position of the wings and makes a little bit of the lift go away at a time to land safely,” Tucker said. 

“Or until something goes wrong and-” Wash started. 

“Wash,” Tucker interrupted, lacing his fingers through Wash’s and holding his hand. “We will be fine, and Junior will love us. You don’t have to worry.”

Wash sighed deeply and glanced out the window again as the flight attendant started going over safety regulations as the plane moved slowly down the runway and into position to take off. Tucker pulled Wash’s attention back to him just as the plane started moving again, this time speeding up fast enough to make Wash feel like he was sinking into the seat. His grip on Tucker’s hand tightened as he felt the plane pull up and leave the ground. After a second of staring wide eyed at Tucker, still convinced something was going to go wrong, he turned and glued his eyes to the window. 

Wash’s mouth dropped and he muttered, “Holy Shit,” as he watched the ground fall away from the plane as buildings and roads began to look move and more like toys. In the early morning darkness the lights of Bloodgulch City began to look more and more like stars, an illusion made stronger by the bleeding of the horizon into the sky. 

Tucker chuckled at Wash’s wonder, suddenly glad he had given Wash the window seat. “Told you flying isn’t all that bad.”

Wash turned to look at Tucker, smiling a little bit. “I guess the flying part isn’t too bad, it is the taking off and the landing that is the problem. Did you know that there is a-”

“Shush.” Tucker stopped Wash before he could start. “It is still four thirty in the morning. Do you think you could let me sleep without terrorizing the kids behind us any more?”

Wash turned around, only just now realizing that there were several little kids behind him. He grinned sheepishly and then turned back to a yawning Tucker. “Sure thing,” Tucker leaned against Wash’s shoulder and he kissed the top of Tucker’s head before looking back out the window at the collections of earthbound stars. “I think I can manage that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I rode a plane for the first time today and I have been having the literal WORST writers block but holy shit the view obliterated that. Like for real.
> 
> And don't ask why Tucker has been on a plane but Wash hasn't because I have no fucking idea. He just hasn't... Sorry. XD It is dumb and short but I love it.


End file.
